veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
King George and the Ducky (remake)
King George and the Ducky (remake) is the 24th episode of VeggieTales and a remake of King George and the Ducky. Released on July 3, 2004, it was only made on DVD between A Snoodle's Tale and Sumo of the Opera. Just like Lyle the Kindly Viking, it's also a lesson in sharing. Plot: The show starts on the countertop with Bob the Tomato and Jerry Gourd (who's dressed once again as Larry the Cucumber so that nobody will recognize him). Bob and Jerry (as "Larry") have a letter from a boy named Jerry who won't let his younger brother play games with him (that's the part of being selfish). Bob tells Jerry (as "Larry") that his voice kind of looks a little funny. Then the "real" Larry arrives on the countertop. Bob notices the real Larry is here, but wonders, "How can there be two Larries on the countertop?". But the "real" Larry replies that he's the "real" Larry the Cucumber. Then Bob asks who the "fake" Larry is, so the "fake" Larry is Jerry in a costume. Jerry takes off his "Larry" costume and confesses Bob and Larry that he and his brother, Jimmy Gourd took over the start of VeggieTales themselves back in the "early 20-hundreds". Jerry says the letter WASN'T a letter from a boy named Jerry at all. It was a fake letter and there wasn't such a thing as Jerry the boy. Jerry then says to Bob and Larry he has a story for the viewers. He says that the story is about Shakespeare's Omelet. Bob and Larry are concerned about Omelet. Jerry replies that Jimmy plays the titular main character of the same name. Bob says that Omelet was a good tale. Larry says it was funny for him. Bob and Larry don't have time to watch Omelet, so they have to go over and check if the right edge of their countertop is still alright. Bob expects Jerry to watch over the viewers to watch Omelet with him, while he and Larry are over there. Jerry agrees, Bob and Larry leave out of sight. Jerry, while back in his "Larry" costume again, tells Phil Vischer, "Roll the film, Phil!", so Phil says, "Alright." The story of Omelet plays. After the end of Omelet, Jerry, who's still in his costume, says it was a great story about Omelet and his omelets. Bob and Larry return back to the countertop and Bob says to Jerry, "Was it good?". Jerry answers yes to them. Larry says he thought so. Jerry says to the viewers, "Hey, let's go see if Qwerty has a verse for us!" and goes over to Qwerty. Jerry wants Qwerty to open, but Qwerty refuses to turn himself on. So Jerry makes a verse himself and shows the viewers that the verse says, "Don't be selfish, share with people whom you like." Jerry says it's time to end the show, but Bob and Larry say that the show already did start. Bob tells Jerry to go out and take off his fake "Larry" costume. Jerry does so and Bob tells Larry to come here and says to Larry that they have a real letter from a boy named Lester Livingston from Charleston, Maine, who won't share his fruit snacks with his hungry younger brother. Bob says to Larry that he'll go out to see if Jerry is doing everything good, so Bob can tell Lester a real story about, "King George and the Ducky." Larry also goes out of sight and Bob tells the producers of Big Idea, "Roll film!". The story, King George and the Ducky, plays on its first part. After part 1 of King George and the Ducky, the Silly Song, "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays. After the end of the Yodeling Veterinarian song, King George and the Ducky plays on it next part (which is also its last part). After the end of King George and the Ducky, Larry says to Bob that the story about King George and his rubber ducky was a better story than Omelet and his omelets. They're both in front of QWERTY, and Bob says to the viewers, "We're right over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today." Jerry, now seen out of his "Larry" costume, back to normal, returns, singing the What We Learned song. Bob tells the viewers that Prince Omelet learned that it's nice to share. Then, Larry tells the viewers that King George learned that being selfish doesn't matter, so it's also nice to share and be unselfish. Bob and Larry expect to see if Qwerty has a verse for us. Qwerty then shows us the "real" verse, which says, "And don't forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased. Hebrews 13:16" So Bob tells Lester to share his fruit snacks with his brother and not to be selfish. Bob and Larry start to end the show with Jerry along with them. Bob says, "Now remember..." and Larry says, "God made you special;" and then Jerry says, "and He loves you sooo much." They all say goodbye and the show ends. Characters: :Mike Nawrocki voices: ::Larry the Cucumber as himself, King George (archive footage) and Dr. Larry (archive footage) ::Jerry Gourd as himself and Polonius (archive footage) ::Jean-Claude Pea as Servant #1 (archive footage) and Pie Warrior #1(archive footage) ::Scallion #2 as Quartet Singer #2 (archive footage) :Phil Vischer voices: ::Bob the Tomato as himself, Louis (archive footage) and Cat Owner(archive footage) ::Jimmy Gourd as himself (mentioned) and Prince Omelet (archive footage) ::Phillipe Pea as Servant #2 (archive footage) and Pie Warrior #2(archive footage) ::Pa Grape as Melvin (archive footage) and Nurse Pa (archive footage) ::Mr. Lunt as Ophelia (archive footage) ::Percy Pea as Young Lad (archive footage) and Bear Owner (archive footage) ::Archibald Asparagus as himself (in his robe) (archive footage) ::Scallion #1 as Cedric (archive footage) and Quartet Singer #1 (archive footage) ::Phil Winkelstein as Quartet Singer #4 (archive footage) :Lisa Vischer voices: ::Junior Asparagus as himself (archive footage), Thomas (archive footage) and Penguin Owner (archive footage) :Mike Sage voices: ::Scallion #3 as Quartet Singer #3 (archive footage) :Jim Poole voices: ::Scooter as Horatio (archive footage) Chapters: #Theme Song('04) (from A Snoodle's Tale (2004)) #Countertop Intro (part 1) #Omelet (from Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001)) #Countertop Intro (part 2) #King George and the Ducky (part 1) (from King George and the Ducky (2000)) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness? (1998)) #King George and the Ducky(part 2) (from King George and the Ducky (2000)) #QWERTY Closer #End Credits Songs: #Theme Song sung from Bob, Larry and the family of three asparaguses 1993 Bob and Larry Publishing #I Love My Duck sung from King George, Louis and Thomas 2000 Bob and Larry Publishing #I Must Have It sung from King George 2000 Bob and Larry Publishing #More Wrong-er sung from King George 2000 Bob and Larry Publishing #The Yodeling Vet of the Alps sung from the trio of three scallions, Phil, Larry and Pa 1998 Bob and Larry Publishing #There Once Was a Man sung from Melvin 2000 Bob and Larry Publishing #Selfish Song sung from King George, Louis, Thomas and Melvin 2000 Bob and Larry Publishing #What We Have Learned sung from Jerry 1993 Bob and Larry Publishing 2004 Bob and Larry Publishing Category:VeggieTales Category:Episodes Category:Videos